


After British GP 2014

by Lebby



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebby/pseuds/Lebby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(sorry, my english is not good…)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry, my english is not good…)

“You did not give me enough space! We battled for the position, and it’s not fair!”  
“You said ‘fair’? Don’t complain you freaking boy. You passed track limits, and it was you who broken the rules!”

Mark stands away from they, with his arms folded across his chest. He has no idea what he should do. He doesn’t know which guy he should help. One is his lover, another one is-  
“Mark! You should look after your lover!”  
Another one is his fucking ex-teammate!

“Mark, why don’t you help me?” Fernando stares at mark. His face turns to red, and Mark swears he is trembling because of anger.  
“Why don’t you say anything? Someone bullies your lover, and you just watch over there? Do you sleep with him?”  
“No, no…” Just once… May be more than once…  
Both of they are staring at Mark now. He wants to help Fernando, but he also doesn’t want to give his ex-teammate any chances to let some secret out.  
“Alright, mate. Here, come with me.” In the end, Mark can’t bear it anymore. He decides to push Fernando out of door and spares no effort to persuade his ex-teammate not to argue with his lover. He hates mistakes, and will never let it out!

[There is no war with Alonso-]  
“How did you do that, Mark?”  
Fernando sits in Mark’s arm, looks up at Mark with an unbelievable look. Mark doesn’t say any words, just smile back.  
[-Spain are out of the World Cup, we’re at the semi-finals!]  
“Oh, FUCKING SEB!”  
Yeah, Fucking Seb…


	2. Webber/Alonso & Raikkonen/Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a good English user.

“He said it’s my fault?! It’s he who passed the limits, and he said it’s my faults?! That really ridiculous! How can he say without shame?”  
“Don’t worry, mate. It’s not your fault. May be I can do something to make you happy.”  
“For example?”  
“I’m considering to come to his every race.”  
(Every times Mark came, Seb had a bad luck…)

______________________________________

“Alonso is too ridiculous! ‘You were passed the limits.’ Do his mirrors have HD resolution? It’s clearly that it’s… Oh, Kimi! Sorry, I forget you crashed! Are you ok? Did it hurt you? Dose it still feel painful? How about your back? Everything alright?”  
“Yeah, Seb. Yeah…”  
“Oh dear. God save you! Thanks god!”  
“Still feeling anger?”  
“Not any more! I don’t really care about him. You are alright is the best news all around the world!”


	3. Alonso/Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's too short.....  
> Well, that's my first english fic. I'm sorry about the problem. May be I can write a better one in the future.

“Don’t shout at me!” Seb throws a pillow at Fernando. “You are not better than me! Not any more! ”  
“But the truth is that’s your fault! I have to do this to hold my position!”  
“Yeah, you are always the right one, right? And I’m just a fucking bad guy!”  
“Keep cool, Seb. I never mean to. Just-”  
“Get out my bed! This is my bed! You can only sleep on your floor!”  
“No matter what you do, it can’t change my mind. Never! By the way, this is my room, everything is mine!”  
“I’m not your thing-”  
“Get out of my room or keep quiet!”


End file.
